lostpediafandomcom_ar-20200214-history
الحادثة، الجزئين 1 و 2
"الحادثة، الجزئين 1 و 2" هي الحلقة 16 والأخيرة من الموسم 5 من سلسلة لوست، وهي الحلقة 102 والساعة رقم 103 من السلسلة ككل. بتث لأول مرة في 13 ماي 2009. تتمحور هذه الحلقة حول قرار جاك لوضع خطة من أجل إرجاع الأمور إلى نصابها الصحيح على الجزيرة، لكنه على غير المتوقع، التقى بمقاومة قوية، أما لوك فقد أسند إلى بين مهمة صعبة للغاية. موجز القصة اللقطات الماضية و الرجل الآخر يتناقشون حول خصومتهم.]] جيكوب في وقت ما في الماضي، كان يجلس رجل أشقر في غرفة بأعمدة تقبع تحت التمثال ذو القدم صاحب الأربع أصبع، و يقوم بحياكة و غزل النسيج. و كان يرتدي سترة بيضاء مصنوعة يدوياً و يستخدم سكيناً طويلة بيضاء. بعد ذلك في الخارج و على الشاطىء، قام باصطياد سمكة كان قد وضع لها شرك أسماك، بعد ذلك قام بتقطيعها إلى شرائح و طهيها على صخرة فوق النار. وبينما كان يأكل، وأثناء مشاهدته سفينة في الأفق. اقترب منه رجل آخر يرتدي قميصاً أسود مصنوع يدوياً. ثم سأله عن كيفية عثور السفينة على الجزيرة واتهم الرجل الأشقر بأنه من قام بجلبهم. ادعى الرجل أن الأمر "دائماً ينتهي بنفس الشكل" ، بالدمار والفساد، عندما يستقدم أناس إلى الجزيرة. رد الرجل الأشقر بأن الأمر ينتهي فقط مرة واحدة، و أن أي شيء قبل ذلك ما هي إلا مجرد تقدم. سأل الرجل الذى لم يذكر اسمه بعد رفيقه صاحب السترة البيضاء هل يعلم مدى رغبته في قتله، فأجاب ببساطة "نعم". أعلن الرجل ذو الشعر الرمادي بأنه في يوم ما سيجد "الثغرة" التي تتيح له القيام بذلك، فما كان من الرجل الاشقر إلا أن يخبره بأنه سيكون في انتظاره في نفس المكان. وأخيراً قبل رحيله كشف صاحب القميص الأسود عن شخصية عدوه بقوله له "يسرني دائماً التحدث إليك يا جيكوب". وأثناء ابتعاد الرجل الذي تبين أنه عدو جيكوب، ظهر أخيراً التمثال بهيأته الهائلة برمتها، وبذلك تم الكشف عن أنه تمثال تاواريت، ألهة الخصوبة لدى المصريين القدامى. يجعل كيت تعد بأنها لن تسرق مرة أخرى.]] كيت في أواخرالثمانينيات تسرق كيت ، في محل صغير ، علبة تحمل صورة لفرقة الغناء'نيو كدز أون د بلوك بينما كان توم يحرس المكان. يكتشف صاحب المحل السرقة و يقول أنه سيخبر أمها و الشرطة. لكن رجلاً ما أكد أنه لا داعية لذلك وقام بدفع قيمة العلبة. كان ذلك الرجل جيكوب الذي قال لكيت ألا تعيد السرقة مرة أخرى و أن تكون عاقلة في المستقبل. لما كان صغيراً، يأخد قلماً من جيكوب أثناء جنازة والديه.]] سوير يلهي سعيد قبل تعرض نادية إلى حادث سيارة.]] سعيد في لوس انجيليس سنة ٢٠٠٥، يتجول سعيد ونادية ويتحدثان عن وجهة سفرهما بمناسبة حلول عيد زواجهما الأول، يقترح سعيد باريس أو برلين. وبينما هما على وشك أن يقطعا شارع لا بري، يطلب جيكوب المساعدة من سعيد لانه قد ضل طريقه. أما نادية فتقدمت في الشارع ثم استدارت لتخبر سعيد أنها وجدت نظارتها أخيراً لكن سيارة مسرعةً ترتطم بها، يهرع إليها سعيد ، فتطلب منه أن ياخدها إلى بلدها ثم تلفظ أنفاسها. يزور ايلانا في المستشفى الروسي.]] إيلانا visits John immediately after his fall from an eighth floor window.]] لوك blesses Sun and Jin on their wedding day.]] صن و جين ، تكلم جاك مع جيكوب.]] جاك الصغيرة و راشيل تعلمان بطلاق أبويهما.]] جولييت يعطي لهيوغو ما يحتاجه من معلومات للعودة إلى الجزيرة.]] هيرلي على الجزيرة سنة 1977 سنة 2007 الأغلاط والأخطاء الإستمرارية المواضيع المتكررة الأبيض و الأسود القدر ضد الإرادة الحرة الزمن الأرقام تحليل القصة المراجع الثقافية التقنيات الأدبية العبارات المتكررة أخرى الإشارات إلى حلقات أخرى الأسئلة الغير مجاب عنها روابط خارجية *البيان الصحفي en:The Incident, Parts 1 & 2 da:The Incident de:5.16 The Incident, Part 1 es:The Incident - Part 1 fr:5x16 it:The Incident, Parts 1 & 2 pl:The Incident pt:The Incident ru:Инцидент, части 1 и 2 تصنيف:الحلقات المحورية لجيكوب